


Vergiss Nie, Dass Wir Kinder Des Augenblicks Sind

by Mobamereus



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chaptered, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Love, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobamereus/pseuds/Mobamereus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Hey“, sagte er in einem liebevollen Tonfall und betrachtete die beiden, wie sie aneinander gekuschelt auf einem der Betten lagen.<br/>„Hey“, nuschelte Mo zurück und merkte, wie er rot wurde. </p>
<p> <br/>oder</p>
<p>Eine Geschichte über Unsicherheiten, Liebe und jede Menge Fluff (und an gegebener Stelle smut).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schwarzgelbeschreiberei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzgelbeschreiberei/gifts).



> Ich habe überlegt, ob ich heute noch etwas hochladen soll, und naja, da Moritz Leitner ja vermutlich leider unsere wunderschöne Borussia aus Dortmund verlassen wird (ich werde 09 Tage und Nächte heulend in einer Ecke sitzen), bietet es sich an, meine kleinen Stories (es sind wirklich mehr Kapitelchen) über Mo, Auba und Marco - meinem absoluten OT3 - zu posten. Es fing alles mit diesem Bild aus dem Trainingslager in Dubai an, wo Mo Auba umarmt, als der nach der afrikanischen Ballon D'Or Verleihung wieder ins Training einstieg. Dann gibt es noch ein paar Bilder zu Dritt und hach... bevor ich hier ganz das Fangirlen anfange...
> 
> Dieses Kapitel bezieht sich auf das Trainingslager im Januar in Dubai (und ist zugegebenermaßen echt kurz). 
> 
> Viel Spaß :)

Mo kuschelte sich an den Gabuner und schloss die Augen. Er war so froh gewesen, als Auba auch endlich nach Dubai gekommen war und er nicht mehr alleine im Zimmer sein musste. Die anderen hatten mit den Augen gerollt, als er gesagt hatte, dass er sich mit Auba das Zimmer teilen wollte. Sie galten fast als so unzertrennlich wie Auba und Marco, also war niemand wirklich überrascht. Es hatte auch niemanden mehr großartig interessiert, dass es ihn besonders gefreut hatte, dass Auba wieder bei Ihnen war, er hatte die Umarmung des Älteren sichtlich genossen, dessen Arme um seine Schulter vermisst. Doch jetzt war er wieder bei ihm.  
  
Aubas Arm lag locker auf Mos Hüfte und der Gabuner fuhr immer wieder mit den Fingerspitzen über dessen nackte Haut. Sex war für sie im Trainingslager tabu, natürlich, aber kuscheln taten sie trotzdem. Es war einfach zu warm, um die Shirts dabei anzulassen. Moritz seufzte wohlig, schnurrte schon fast, während er vor sich hin döste.  
„Und du glaubst wirklich,  Marco macht das nichts?“, murmelte er verschlafen. Eigentlich teilte sich der Blonde bei jeder Gelegenheit mit Auba das Zimmer und Mo wollte nicht, dass er traurig war.  
„Da bin ich mir sicher“, antwortete Auba und zog den Jüngeren noch etwas näher an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Haaren. So lagen sie eine Weile und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit, bis es an der Tür klopfte. Moritz wollte sich schon panisch aufsetzen, doch Auba hielt ihn zurück und machte _sh._

  
„Oui!“, rief der Gauner ohne sich zu regen und Mo blickte wie gebannt zur Tür. Hoffentlich war das nicht ihr Trainer, dann war sein Fortschritt vermutlich wieder hinfällig. Zu seiner Erleichterung schlüpfte Marco durch ihre Tür und schloss sie ab.  
„Hey“, sagte er in einem liebevollen Tonfall und betrachtete die beiden, wie sie aneinander gekuschelt auf einem der Betten lagen.  
„Hey“, nuschelte Mo zurück und merkte, wie er rot wurde. Klar, Marco wusste von ihnen, aber trotzdem wollte er nicht, dass der Blonde zu sah, wie er mit seinem Freund kuschelte.  
„Was dagegen, wenn er uns Gesellschaft leistet, Chouchou?“, fragte Auba und irgendwie konnte Mo nicht anders als den Kopf zu schütteln. Dann würde Marco sie wenigstens nicht anstarren. Das redete er sich zumindest ein.  
  
Der Mittelfeldspieler grinste, entledigte sich ebenfalls seines Shirts und kuschelte sich an Mos andere Seite, wo noch ein wenig Platz war. Dann nahm er den Jüngsten ebenfalls in den Arm, küsste ihn auf die Haare und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Nacken. Für Mo war das sogar noch gemütlicher als vorher, trotz der Hitze, und er spürte, wie die Anstrengung vom Training von ihm ab fiel und er einfach nur Moritz sein konnte – ohne ständig 110 % geben zu müssen. Er seufzte auf, verschränkte seine Finger mit Marcos und kuschelte sich weiterhin an Auba. Erstmal konnten sie entspannen und schlafen, darüber reden würden sie gewiss Zuhause in Dortmund.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im Trainingslager waren die drei kaum zu trennen gewesen, hatten viel der wenigen Freizeit zusammen verbracht und immer hatte sich Marco noch mit zu Mo und Auba gekuschelt. Obwohl Mo am Anfang nicht gewusst hatte, was er davon halten sollte und auch jedes Mal sichtlich überrascht gewesen war, so hatte er Marco doch gewähren lassen, ermutigt von ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Nachmittag.
> 
>  
> 
> Nach dem Trainingslager in Dubai geht es zurück nach Dortmund...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, dass das alles noch etwas kurz ist. Irgendwann sind die Teile aber von alleine ausgeartet. 
> 
> Das sind übrigens mehr Ausschnitte aus dieser Beziehung, als eine zusammenhängende Geschichte.

„Wir fahren zu mir“, legte Auba fest und schob Mo und Marco, kaum, dass sie am Düsseldorfer Flughafen die Fans und Fotografen hinter sich gelassen hatten, zu seinem Auto.  
  
Im Trainingslager waren die drei kaum zu trennen gewesen, hatten viel der wenigen Freizeit zusammen verbracht und immer hatte sich Marco noch mit zu Mo und Auba gekuschelt. Obwohl Mo am Anfang nicht gewusst hatte, was er davon halten sollte und auch jedes Mal sichtlich überrascht gewesen war, so hatte er Marco doch gewähren lassen, ermutigt von ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Nachmittag. Wenn er vorher Bedenken gehabt hatte, ob Marco es ok fand, dass Auba so viel mit Mo unternahm, dann waren diese jetzt wie weggefegt. Der Blonde schien es sogar gut zu finden, und immer, wenn er nur mit einem der beiden unterwegs war, schlug er vor, den anderen auch mitzunehmen, unabhängig davon, ob er bei Mo oder Auba war.  
Moritz war dankbar dafür, dass Marco und Auba in diesem Sinne das Ruder in die Hand nahmen, wahrscheinlich merkten sie, wie unsicher er war.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das hier noch groß klären müssen“, sagte Auba mit einer Handbewegung, die wohl sie drei einschließen sollte, als sie schließlich auf seinem Sofa saßen. Sein Blick ruhte vor allem auf Mo, da der Gabuner sich mit Marco da wohl schon besprochen hatte. Oder auch nicht. Die beiden hatten ja so eine Art telepathische Verbindung zueinander. Der Jüngste schaute noch ein wenig unsicher, sagte aber nichts.  
„Mo“, ergriff Marco jetzt das Wort und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn in seine Seite. Der Jüngere kuschelte sich instinktiv in Marcos Berührung und lächelte ein wenig.  
„Siehst du. Du bist gerne bei uns und wir gerne bei dir. Alles geklärt“, sagte Marco und grinste Mo schief an. Auba rückte ebenfalls näher an Mo heran und strich ihm mit einer Hand über den Rücken.  
„Ok?“, fragte der Gabuner und schaute dabei in Moritz‘ Augen. Der Jüngste konnte gar nichts sagen, war so vertieft in die Zärtlichkeiten der beiden Älteren. Er seufzte wohlig und nickte schließlich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Ok“, sagte er, bevor er sich weiter an Marco schmiegte und Aubas andere Hand in seine nahm. Marco lächelte und legte seine freie Hand ebenfalls auf die verschränkten Finger von Mo und Auba. Alles war ok, sie brauchten nicht reden, es reichte, dass sie wussten, dass sie sich so wohlfühlten, wie sie jetzt waren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Na komm schon, Schuhe aus und ab auf’s Sofa.“, sagte Auba und ging schon einmal vor in Marcos Wohnzimmer. Mo warf noch einen Blick in Richtung Küche, ehe er seine Tasche neben Aubas stellte und sich ebenfalls seiner Sneaker entledigte.
> 
>  
> 
> Nach dem Heimspiel gegen Hannover sind Marco, Auba und Mo bei Marco, der seinen lädierten Fuß kühlt. Moritz wird unsicher, aber Marco und Auba kümmern sich um ihn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein bisschen Fluff nach dem Spiel gegen Hannover. Irgendwer ist da Marco so reingegrätscht, dass ich echt Angst hatte, dass er den Knöchel wieder kaputt hat, aber war glücklicherweise nichts. 
> 
> Viel Spaß.
> 
> /Edit: Ich dachte es wäre gegen Leverkusen gewesen, war es aber nicht. Sorryyyy.

Mo stand unschlüssig im Eingangsbereich von Marcos Haus, während der Blonde mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in die Küche humpelte und Auba, der neben Moritz stand, seine Tasche abstellte und sich die Schuhe auszog. Er haute sanft gegen Mos Wade, damit dieser ihn ansah und warf ihm ein Lächeln zu.  
„Na komm schon, Schuhe aus und ab auf’s Sofa.“, sagte Auba und ging schon einmal vor in Marcos Wohnzimmer. Mo warf noch einen Blick in Richtung Küche, ehe er seine Tasche neben Aubas stellte und sich ebenfalls seiner Sneaker entledigte.  
Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, saßen Marco und Auba schon nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, Marco mit seinem Fuß auf dem Couchtisch, nach vorne gelehnt, um ein Kühlpack auf seinen Knöchel zu legen. Er verzog das Gesicht, lehnte sich aber ohne zu murren zurück und schloss die Augen. Der Gabuner hatte eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel des Blonden gelegt, streichelte ihn sanft, ehe er ihm durch die zerzausten Haare fuhr und ihm die Hand in den Nacken legte. Aubas Blick war sanft dabei, liebevoll und Mo bekam das Gefühl, dass er störte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er darüber nachdachte, dass das nicht das erste Mal war, dass er so dachte. Dabei lag das überhaupt nicht an Marco und Auba, die beiden hatten ihn mit offenen Armen in ihre Beziehung aufgenommen, zeigten ihn immer wieder, dass sie ihn liebten. Doch dann gab es so Augenblicke wie diesen, wo die beiden einfach so verliebt aussahen, wo man erkannte, dass sie routiniert miteinander umgingen, wussten was der andere wollte und brauchte. Es war Mos eigenen Unsicherheit, die ihn zögern ließ – und die war völlig unbegründet.  
„Mo“, murmelte Marco. „Hör auf zu denken und komm endlich her“  
Der Jüngere wurde rot und ging langsam auf das Sofa zu, ließ sich auf Marcos anderer Seite nieder, sodass noch ein wenig Platz zwischen ihnen war. Seine Hände vergruben sich im Stoff seiner Jeans und er starrte auf seine Knie. Egal, was Marco sagte. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu denken, das Gefühl, dass er sie störte, sie eigentlich jetzt unter sich sein sollten ließ ihn einfach nicht los.  
Er zuckte fast schon zusammen, als Marco eine Hand auf seine legte, sie aus dem dicken Jeansstoff löste und fest umschloss. Sein Daumen streichelte geduldig über Mos Handrücken, ließ ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte. Auba hatte inzwischen schon einen Arm um Marco gelegt, ihn ein wenig in seine Seite gezogen. Er schaute Mo mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, verstand nicht wirklich, warum Moritz immer wieder so zögerlich war. Er fand, dass sie ihm nie einen Grund dazu gegeben hatten.  
„Na komm“, flüsterte Marco schließlich und zog ein wenig an Mos Hand. Dieser schluckte, lehnte sich schließlich doch zurück und ließ sich in eine Umarmung ziehen. Marco hatte seine Hand losgelassen, seine eigene stattdessen auf Mos Hinterkopf gelegt, seine Finger in dessen dunklen Haaren vergraben, während er Mos Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge presste und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.  
„Sprich mit uns“, sagte Marco, während er auch seinen anderen Arm um Moritz legte und ihm beruhigend über den Rück strich. Er hatte schon öfter festgestellt, dass das Mo gut tat und er sich dabei entspannte.  
  
Moritz wusste nicht, wie er es erklären sollte, ohne dass es sich nach Vorwürfen an Marco und Auba anhörte. Denn das war es nicht. Die beiden taten alles für ihn und oft wusste er nicht, wie er ihnen danken sollte, wie er ihnen zeigen sollte, wie sehr er sie liebte.  
„Bébé“, murmelte jetzt auch Auba und legte eine Hand auf Mos Oberschenkel. Moritz lächelte bei dem Spitznamen. _Weil du unser Kleiner bist, darum_ hatte Auba mal gesagt. Er hatte ja auch recht, Mo war so viel jünger als sie, und so unerfahren.  
Er holte Luft, atmete noch einmal Marcos Geruch ein, ehe er den Kopf drehte, damit die beiden ihn verstanden und er hoffte, dass er sein Gefühlschaos irgendwie erklären konnte.  
„Manchmal… ich weiß auch nicht… da kriege ich so das Gefühl…“, seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig und er schluckte. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn danach nicht verlassen, nicht rausschmeißen würden. Bei dem Gedanken stiegen ihm schon jetzt Tränen in die Augen. Eine davon machte sich los, lief über Mos Wange und tropfte auf Marcos Hals.  
„Sh, hey“, sagte dieser verwirrt und schob den Jüngsten ein klein wenig von sich weg, um ihm die Tränen wegzuwischen. Er streichelte sanft über Mos Wange, wartete darauf, dass er sich wieder fing. Marco warf Auba einen Blick zu und der Gabuner nickte, stand auf und ließ den Blonden auf seinen Platz rücken. Der zog Moritz mit sich, damit Auba sich auf dessen andere Seite setzen konnte. Marco drückte den Jüngeren an sich und Auba kuschelte sich von hinten an Mo.  
„Alles ist gut“, flüsterte Auba und küsste Mos Nacken.  
„Ich kriege immer das Gefühl, dass ich… irgendwie störe. Und das liegt überhaupt nicht an euch, wirklich“, schob Mo noch schnell hinterher, während ihm mehr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Es ist nur… wenn ich euch beide zusammen sehe… ich sehe mich da nicht? Ihr seid doch schon komplett“, flüsterte er.  
„Nicht ohne dich“, murmelte Marco gegen seine Stirn. „Ich verstehe das, wirklich. Wir waren schon irgendwie zusammen, bevor du wieder da warst, fühlen uns schon komplett wohl. Aber ohne dich sind wir nicht komplett. Es fehlt immer etwas, wenn du nicht bei uns bist, weißt du? Wir lieben dich und wir wollen dich hier haben und auch wenn es so aussieht, dass wir zu zweit glücklich sind, dann kannst du davon ausgehen, dass wir mit dir noch glücklicher sind, dass du immer in unseren Armen willkommen bist und wir dich nie abweisen werden, ok?“  
Mo vergrub sein Gesicht in Marcos Halsbeuge, schluchzte und drückte sich noch mehr an den Blonden.  Er spürte, wie Auba immer wieder seinen Nacken küsste, mit den Händen über seinen Bauch streichelte.  
„Ich kann Marco nur zustimmen“, murmelte Auba. „Es ist wahrscheinlich normal, dass du dich ab und an so fühlst, aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass wir dich lieben, ja? Bitte rede mit uns. Frag doch einfach zur Not, ob wir noch Platz für dich haben. Wir werden niemals nein sagen. Wirklich Moritz. Du gehörst genauso in diese Beziehung wie Marco und ich.“  
Der Jüngste nickte, war sichtlich entspannter.  
„Danke“, nuschelte Mo und schaute die beiden anderen an.  
„Na komm, jetzt lächel mal wieder und küss mich endlich“, grinste Marco, was auch Moritz sofort lächeln ließ. Er konnte dem Blonden keinen Wunsch ausschlagen, besonders nicht, wenn er ihn mit diesem schiefen Grinsen anschaute, dass alle so sehr liebten, dass einfach so typisch Marco war. Der Jüngste lehnte sich vor und legte seine Lippen auf die des Blonden und schloss die Augen. Es war jedes Mal etwas Besonderes, egal ob er Marco oder Auba küsste. Es kribbelte in seinem Bauch und als Marco mit der Zunge sanft über dessen Lippen strich, öffnete er seinen Mund, ließ ihn ein. Mo liebkoste Marcos Zunge mit seiner und spürte, dass der Blonde stöhnte. Seine Atmung ging schneller, seine Hände hatten sich wie von selbst unter Marcos Pulli geschoben, streichelten dessen weiche Haut und harte Muskeln. Auba biss zärtlich in Mos Ohrläppchen, was den Jüngsten zum Stöhnen brachte. Er löste sich von Marco und versuchte erst einmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Der Blonde lächelte ihn an und strich mit einer Hand durch Mos dunkle Haare.  
„Ich liebe dich“, sagte Marco, während er in Mos Augen schaute. Der Jüngere lächelte verlegen und wurde ein wenig rot.  
„Ich liebe dich auch“, antwortete er, drehte sich dann um und sah in Aubas dunkle Augen. „Und dich. Dich liebe ich auch“  
Auba strahlte ihn an, zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, die Hände auf Mos Wangen gelegt. Der Gabuner war schon immer etwas stürmischer als Marco, nicht, dass Mo sich da beschweren würde. Er lehnte sich gegen den Älteren und vergrub eine Hand in dessen Haaren, die andere lag noch immer auf Marcos warmer Haut.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste sich Auba, streichelte noch einmal mit seinen Daumen über Mos Wangenknochen, ehe er seine Stirn gegen die des Jüngeren lehnte.  
„Je t’aime aussi, mon bébé. Toujours.“, flüsterte Auba. Mo biss sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe, dann lehnte er sich wieder an Marco und zog den Gabuner mit sich, der daraufhin fast auf ihm drauf lag, aber Mo liebte es, wenn er die beiden so nah hatte, so viel Körperkontakt wie möglich hatten.  
„Marco?“, fragte Mo nach einer Weile, in der sie einfach nur beieinander gelegen und sich sanft gestreichelt hatten. Er konnte das Gesicht des Blonden nicht sehen, aber das _hm?_ verriet ihm, dass der Blonde wohl ein wenig weggedöst war. Mo tat es schon leid, dass er ihn angesprochen hatte, Marco freute sich bestimmt, wenn er mal Ruhe hatte. Nur Auba, der ihn auf die Wange küsste, war der Grund, warum er weitersprach.  
„Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Fuß?“, flüsterte Mo und schluckte. Der Blonde wollte da sicher nicht drüber reden, aber er machte sich halt Sorgen.  
„Is schon ok, tut nicht mehr so viel weh“, murmelte Marco und zog Mo noch ein wenig an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Haaren.  
„‘kay“, machte Mo leise und schloss wieder die Augen.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir das hier einfach ins Bett verlegen? Wir sind doch eh alle total k.o.“, schlug Auba vor und erntete zustimmende Laute von seinen beiden Freunden, aber keiner bewegte sich. Der Gabuner lachte und setzte sich schließlich auf, was Moritz leicht protestieren ließ.  
„Du hast mich gleich wieder, versprochen“, grinste Auba und hielt Mo eine Hand hin, die dieser gerne ergriff.  
  
Als die drei es schließlich in Marcos Bett geschafft hatten, lagen sie fast genauso wie auf dem Sofa, mit Mo in der Mitte, eng aneinander gekuschelt.  
„Mo?“, fragte diesmal Marco und ließ den Jüngeren leise lachen.  
„Ja, Marco?“  
„Du hast super gespielt. Ich bin stolz auf dich“, sagte Marco und schaute Mo dabei in die Augen. Der Jüngere wurde rot, lächelte Marco aber freudig an. Von Auba kam ein zustimmender Laut und ein weiterer Kuss in seinen Nacken. _Er hatte seine Freunde stolz gemacht._  
„Danke“, sagte er leise und kuschelte sich wieder an Marcos Brust. „Ihr zwei seid auch der Wahnsinn, aber das wisst ihr ja“, lachte er leise und auch die beiden Älteren grinsten.  
„Ich liebe euch“, seufzte Mo schließlich, schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der Wärme, das ihn durchfloss, als die anderen beiden mit _Wir dich auch_ antworteten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er mochte Matze, kam gut mit dem Jüngeren klar, aber eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass Marco und Auba sich ein bisschen um ihn kümmerten. Die waren aber scheinbar auch k.o. und Mo hegte die leise Vermutung, dass Auba ihn nachher Zuhause absetzen würde und er den Rest des Abends alleine verbringen musste.
> 
>  
> 
> oder: Post-Game-Fluff und anfänglicher Interpretierspielraum - zumindest, wenn man Moritz ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, das letzte Kapitel spielte nach Hannover (kann mich nur am letzten Änderungsdatum orientieren...) und das hier ist nun nach Leverkusen.
> 
> Hier wird es explizit und sexuell. Nur als kleine Vorwarnung ;)

So etwas wie das Spiel in Leverkusen hatte Mo auch noch nicht erlebt und letztendlich war der junge Mittelfeldspieler froh, als er endlich mit den anderen Jungs im Mannschaftsbus zurück nach Dortmund saß. Weil Auba und Marco sich direkt in eine Zweierreihe relativ weit hinten verkrümelt hatten, war Moritz nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich neben Matze zu setzen. Das war ja an sich nichts Schlechtes, er mochte Matze, kam gut mit dem Jüngeren klar, aber eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass Marco und Auba sich ein bisschen um ihn kümmerten. Die waren aber scheinbar auch k.o. und Mo hegte die leise Vermutung, dass Auba ihn nachher Zuhause absetzen würde und er den Rest des Abends alleine verbringen musste. Er seufzte und lehnte den Kopf an die Scheibe, froh, dass Matze ihm den Fensterplatz angeboten hatten und dass der Jüngere in seine Musik und sein Handy vertieft war. Trotz des erfolgreichen Spiels war Mo nicht zum Reden zumute.  
Obwohl die Fahrt wirklich nicht lange dauerte, hatte es Mo geschafft weg zu dösen und wurde schließlich von einer sanften Hand auf seiner Schulter geweckt.  
„Wir sind Zuhause“, sagte Matze mit einem Lächeln. Mo nickte verschlafen und rieb sich kurz durch die Augen. Er war echt k.o. und vielleicht war es sogar gut, dass Auba ihn gleich nach Hause brachte. Dann konnte er wenigstens im eigenen Bett schlafen, ohne dass ihm zu warm wurde, weil sich zwei ausgewachsene Kerle wie Oktopusse um ihn geschlungen hatten und ohne davon aufzuwachen, dass sich einer der beiden komisch bewegte oder ihm ausversehen wegen Platzmangel vor sein Schienbein trat, ohne Gutenachtkuss und ohne Kuscheln. Moritz seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er konnte sich nicht selber anlügen. Er wusste, dass ihm, spätestens wenn er im Bett lag, zu kalt war und er sich einsam fühlen würde, dass er am Morgen nicht von zärtlichen Küssen geweckt wurde, nicht überredet wurde, _nur noch fünf Minuten_ liegen zu bleiben.  
  
Als er wenig später aus dem Bus stieg warteten Auba und Marco bereits auf ihn, lächelten ihn an. Mo erwiderte es halbherzig, ehe sein Blick zum Trainingsgelände wanderte.  
„Ich muss noch eben mit rein“, murmelte er, als er vor den anderen beiden stand und nickte in die Richtung, wohin gerade Mats und Schmelle verschwunden waren.  
„Warum?“, fragte Auba sichtlich verwirrt und schaute Mo mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Auch Marco hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und versuchte wohl zu erraten, was in dem Jüngeren vor sich ging.  
„Meinen Schlüssel holen“, antwortete Mo leise. Auba ließ ein amüsiertes Schnauben hören und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Die brauchst du nicht, kannst du morgen nach dem Training mitnehmen. Hast ja noch Sachen bei mir stehen“, sagte Auba bestimmt, dann drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Auto, Marco im Schlepptau.  
„Ach so“, nuschelte Mo und folgte den beiden schließlich, ließ ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen.  
„Er ist sicher nur k.o.“, murmelte Marco, während er Aubas Nacken küsste. „Ihm sind auf der Fahrt schon die ganze Zeit die Augen zugefallen.“  
Der Gabuner seufzte und drehte sich auf den Rücken, legte einen Arm um Marco und zog ihn an sich. Moritz war noch im Bad und die beiden warteten darauf, dass er endlich ins Bett kam.  
„Vielleicht hätte sich einfach einer von uns zu ihm setzen sollen. Ich glaube, wir verunsichern ihn noch mehr als er sowieso schon ist“, seufzte Auba und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Auch Marco seufzte, dann nahm er Aubas Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger.  
„Das wird schon noch.“  
Gerade in diesem Moment ging die Schlafzimmertür auf und Mo tappste herein. Er rieb sich durch die Augen, während er sich den Weg zum Bett bahnte. Als er sich auf Aubas andere Seite legen wollte, wo im Übrigen noch mehr als genug Platz war, schüttelte der Gabuner mit dem Kopf.  
„Bébé. Komm her“, murmelte Auba und rückte von Marco weg, damit Mo in die Mitte konnte.  
„Oh, du musst nicht extra… ich kann auch…“, Mo gestikulierte in Richtung der Bettkante, doch ein Blick von Auba ließ ihn verstummen. „Na gut“, nuschelte er schließlich und krabbelte in die Mitte, wo er sofort in Marcos Arme gezogen wurde und sich sanfte Lippen auf seine legten. Er erwiderte den Kuss, ließ sich einfach fallen und vergaß mal für einen Moment seine Zweifel. Aubas Hände fingen an seinen Oberkörper zu erkunden und Mo atmete scharf ein, als er über seine Brustwarzen strich.  
„Ok?“, murmelte Auba, die Lippen an seinem Hals. Mo war sich nicht ganz sicher, worauf genau er sich hier einließ, doch er vertraute den beiden. Er nickte und schob eine Hand in Aubas Haare, die andere lag auf Marcos Rücken. Der Blonde hatte sich ebenfalls an seinem Hals zu schaffen gemacht und jagte dem Jüngsten mit seinen Küssen heiße und kalte Schauer über den Rücken.  
Auba folgte indessen der Spur seiner Finger, küsste jeden Millimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte, leckte sanft über Mos Brustwarzen, saugte liebevoll daran. Der Jüngere keuchte, streckte sich ihm entgegen  
und als die Hand des Gabuners über seinem Schritt lag und leicht zudrückte, stöhnte er. Was machten sie nur mit ihm?  
„Mmmmh so ist gut, lass es raus“, murmelte Auba gegen seine Haut, seine Lippen strichen mit jedem Laut über die sensitive Haut von Moritz Brustwarzen. Ein weiteres Keuchen folgte und Mo schloss die Augen.  
„Ich glaube, wir haben dir noch gar nicht richtig gezeigt, wie stolz wir genau auf dich sind… in der Startelf… ein ganzes Spiel… eine Topleistung…“, flüsterte Marco genau in sein Ohr, so dass Mo jeden Atemzug spürte. Sein eigener Atem ging unregelmäßig, überwältigt von Aubas weichen Lippen, seinen zärtlichen Fingern, Marcos rauer Stimme, beansprucht vom Spiel, so tief und kratzig.  
„Mon bébé“, hauchte Auba, während er über Moritz Bauchmuskulatur küsste, bis zum Bund seiner Boxershorts.  
Ein leises _Auba…_ lag im Raum, als der Gabuner dem Jüngsten langsam die Shorts auszog, dabei jeden Millimeter der weichen Haut küsste, die er freilegte. Er küsste und nippte an Moritz Oberschenkeln, an den Innenseiten, wo er es am intensivsten spürte.  
„I-ich…“, keuchte Moritz, sah auf Auba hinab, während Marco noch immer seinen Hals küsste, sich _ganz_ langsam einen Weg bahnte, er zu seinen Brustwarzen, die er ausgiebig verwöhnte, die er sanft mit einer Fingerkuppe streichelte, an denen er mit so viel Hingabe leckte…  
Mo wusste nicht wohin mit sich, er stöhnte, keuchte, versuchte irgendwie Halt zu finden, die eine Hand noch immer in Aubas Haaren, die andere mittlerweile im Bettlaken vergraben. Vermutlich hatte er Marco zwischendurch über den Rücken gekratzt, wenn, dann hatte der Blonde nichts gesagt. Er streckte und reckte sich den beiden Männern entgegen, drückte den Rücken durch, schob Auba seine Hüfte entgegen, nur um mehr zu bekommen, obwohl er weniger wollte, obwohl er das alles weiter hinauszögern wollte.  
Marco hatte inzwischen seinen Bauchnabel erreicht, erkundigte ihn mit seiner Zunge und trieb Moritz damit fast in den Wahnsinn, besonders, weil Auba sich noch immer an seinem Oberschenkel zu schaffen machte. Es war zu viel und nicht genug und er wollte, _brauchte_ mehr.  
„B-bitte… Marco… _Oh_ … Auba…“ Er konnte schon keine vernünftigen Sätze mehr bilden, wollte nur noch berührt werden. Sein erigierter Penis zuckte, Lusttropfen liefen über seinen Schaft. Er war so hart, dass es fast weh tat, kurz vor seinem Orgasmus… nur noch ein klein wenig _mehr_ …  
„Auba“, sagte Marco heiser und plötzlich ließ der Gabuner von Moritz weicher Haut ab und sah den Blonden an. Moritz ächzte, wollte seinen Orgasmus und zwar _jetzt_. Ihm entfloh ein leises Wimmern und er warf den Kopf nach hinten, konnte nicht glauben, dass die beiden einfach aufgehört hatten.  
„Sh, mon bébé, sh. Noch nicht“, murmelte Auba, strich ihm eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne von der Stirn und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
„Bitte“, flüsterte der Jüngere, schaute von Marco zum Gabuner und wieder zurück, sein Blick ein einziges Flehen. Marco nickte Auba zu und kuschelte sich neben Moritz, nahm den Jüngeren in den Arm und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
„Marco?“, schluchzte Mo, doch der Blonde legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Sh, es ist alles gut, Auba kümmert sich um dich, ja?“, schlug Marco vor, fuhr mit seinen Lippen Moritz Kiefer entlang und spürte, wie der Jüngere nickte.  
  
Auba lächelte Mo an, der einfach verschwitzt in Marcos Armen lag und sich nicht zu rühren wusste.  
„Entspann dich“, flüsterte er, ehe er über Moritz Spitze leckte, nur um ihn danach ganz in den Mund zu nehmen. Der Jüngste stöhnte laut, versuchte seine Hüfte zu heben, doch Aubas starke Hände hielten ihn fest, so, wie sie es immer taten, wenn er den Halt zu verlieren drohte.  
„Sh, wir haben dich“, flüsterte Marco, küsste ihn sanft, während Aubas Lippen Moritz Erektion liebkosten, seine Zunge immer wieder über die weiche Haut fuhr. Mo fürchtete, dass er bald den Verstand verlieren wurde, ließ Marco seinen Mund erkunden, während der Gabuner ihn so sehr verwöhnte, immer wieder an seinem Schaft und seiner Spitze saugte, immer zärtlich.  
Als Auba mit seiner Zunge seine Eichel massierte, keuchte Moritz in den Kuss, in den Marco ihn verwickelt hatte, gleichzeitig wurde sein Griff in Aubas Haaren fester, er versuchte sich von Marco zu lösen, um Auba zu warnen, doch der Blonde ließ ihn nicht, wurde stattdessen noch fordernder, wollte ihn wohl vollends um den Verstand bringen.  
Moritz Hüfte versuchte sich noch einmal Auba entgegen zu schieben, dann kam er, spritzte in Aubas Mund und stöhnte. Marco ließ ihn, küsste stattdessen seinen Hals.  
„Oh… Oh Gott… Auba…“, keuchte Moritz, während Auba alles schluckte, was er zu geben hatte. Sein Blick war getrübt, sein Atem ging unregelmäßig, er war wie im Delirium. Erst als er Aubas volle Lippen auf seinen spürte, kam er wieder halbwegs zu sich, zog den Gabuner näher an sich und vertiefte den Kuss, schmeckte sich selber, doch das war ihm egal. Er brauchte Auba. Gerade als er seine Hand ausstrecken wollte, um Auba durch seine Shorts zu reiben, griff Marco nach seiner Hand und der Gabuner löste den Kuss.  
„Non“, sagte er. „Aber morgen!“ und damit ließ er sich neben den Jüngeren fallen und zog ihn in seine Arme.   
„Heute ist dein Tag“, murmelte Marco und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Einige Minuten später lagen die drei nebeneinander, Moritz in der Mitte, während die anderen beiden sich wie zwei Oktopusse um ihn geschlungen hatten. Er lächelte selig, als er merkte, dass ihm schon jetzt zu warm wurde und vermutlich würde Auba gleich so lange rumzappeln, bis er sein Schienbein traf.  Moritz freute sich schon jetzt auf den nächsten Morgen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Ding war einfach, dass Marco nach seinem mehrstündigen Fotoshoot die gesamte Crew als kleines Dankeschön zum Essen eingeladen hatte. Und Mo. Tja. Mo war bei Leo und das war der Hauptgrund, warum Auba wie eine Wildkatze in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab tigerte. 
> 
> oder
> 
> Auch ein Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang wird eifersüchtig und ist ab und an verunsichert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und plötzlich gab es dieses Bild von Mo und Leo (Leitnardo *-*) und ZACK wurde meine Kreativität angekurbelt. 
> 
> Falls wir die What's App Namen von Auba noch nicht hatten:
> 
> Aubame: Auba  
> Bébé: Mo  
> Chouchou: Marco

Auba schritt unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Es war einer dieser wenigen Abende, an dem weder Marco noch Moritz Zeit hatten und er alleine Zuhause saß. Er war natürlich selber Schuld, er hätte sich ja mit seinen Eltern oder seinen Brüdern verabreden können. Stattdessen wartete er lieber darauf, dass wenigstens _einer_ seiner Freunde wieder kam.  
Das Ding war einfach, dass Marco nach seinem mehrstündigen Fotoshoot die gesamte Crew als kleines Dankeschön zum Essen eingeladen hatte. Und Mo. Tja. Mo war bei Leo und das war der Hauptgrund, warum Auba wie eine Wildkatze in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab tigerte. Leonardo Bittencourt hatte nämlich gerade ein Bild auf Instagram gepostet. Von Moritz und sich beim Zocken. Auba hatte ja gewusst, dass die beiden sich nahe standen, war ja auch wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Aber wie Mo wirklich _direkt_  neben Leo auf dem großen Sofa sitzt, Arm an Arm und Oberschenkel an Oberschenkel gepresst, als wäre das kein Ecksofa sondern nur ein Zweisitzer… _das_ störte Auba schon – und zwar sehr. Dann sah man den beiden noch an, wie locker sie miteinander umgingen, wie Mo dem anderen da die Zunge rausstreckte, völlig gelassen und befreit. So locker wünschte er sich Mo, wenn er bei Marco und Auba war, aber da schien der Jüngere wirklich immer Angst zu haben, dass er etwas falsch machen könnte. Dabei liebten sie ihn und seine unbeschwerte Art doch so sehr.  
  
Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Sofa fallen und legte sich hin, einen Arm über das Gesicht gelegt. Ja, er war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig, weil Mo sich bei ihm nicht so gehen ließ. Bei Marco war das etwas anderes, den kannte Mo schon länger. Immer wenn die beiden zusammen in einem Raum waren und nicht merkten, dass Auba im Türrahmen stand, konnte der Gabuner sehen, wie frei und locker Moritz mit dem Blonden umging. Doch sobald er sich bemerkbar machte oder Mo ihn sah, da wurde er schüchtern und hielt sich zurück. Das wollte Auba nicht, er wollte, dass der Jüngere sich auch in seiner Nähe wohlfühlte.  
  
Ein Geräusch aus dem Flur ließ ihn hochschrecken und sofort saß er senkrecht. Mit einem Seitenblick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass er scheinbar eingeschlafen war. Gespannt guckte er auf die Wohnzimmertür, durch deren Türrahmen Licht aus dem Flur fiel. Er lauschte und versuchte herauszufinden, wer von beiden gerade gekommen war. Er hoffte Mo, so sehr er Marco auch liebte, gerade hatte er das starke Bedürfnis mit dem Jüngeren allein zu sein, mit ihm zu reden, ihm zu versichern, dass er bei ihm nicht schüchtern sein musste.  
„Auba?“, hallte Marcos Stimme durch die Stille. Der Gabuner seufzte leise, ehe er antwortete.  
„Hier.“  
Der Blonde kam ins Wohnzimmer und sah ihn mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick an.  
„Warum bist du noch wach? Es ist schon nach eins“, fragte er und schaute an Auba vorbei auf die Uhr. Der seufzte nur und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.  
„Bin auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Wo ist eigentlich Moritz? Er soll doch so spät nicht mehr fahren“, murrte der Gabuner stattdessen, während er aufstand und sich streckte. Marcos Blick hing am Saum seines T-Shirts, der mit der Bewegung ein Stückchen Haut freigelegt hatte. Auba senkte die Arme, legte den Kopf schief und schaute Marco an.  
„Äh. Hast du seine Nachricht nicht gelesen? Er übernachtet bei Leo.“, antwortete der Blonde leichtfertig, dann drehte er sich um und stieg die Treppe hinauf, um endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Auba knurrte leise als er das hörte, schnappte sich aber sein Handy vom Couchtisch und folgte Marco. Währenddessen warf er schnell einen Blick in ihre What’s App Gruppe.  
  
Bébé [23:30 Uhr]  
_Hey ihr beiden, es ist was später geworden, deswegen übernachte ich bei Leo. Bin dann zum Frühstück wieder bei euch. Schlaft gut und bis morgen! Ich liebe euch :*_  
  
Chouchou [23:38 Uhr]  
_Alles klar! Grüß Leo lieb von mir, ich liebe dich auch! Bis morgen :* :* :*_  
  
Auba seufzte, normalerweise würde er ohne zu zögern antworten, aber Marco hatte recht. Es war nach eins. Mo würde das sicher nicht mehr lesen. Aber es wäre doch eine schöne Geste… er würde es ja morgen früh sehen…  
„Hör auf zu grübeln. Du schreibst jetzt Mo, dass du ihn liebst und dann kommst du ins Bett. Was ist überhaupt los mit dir?“, sagte Marco und musterte den Gabuner. Er war müde und wollte sich endlich an seinen Freund kuscheln und schlafen und der meinte einfach, er könne noch über irrelevante Dinge nachdenken.  
Auba biss sich auf die Lippen und blickte vom Bett zum Handy. Er hatte eine Idee, die er noch ein wenig verschieben musste. Stattdessen verschwand er schnell im Bad.  
  
Als er endlich neben Marco im Bett lag und der Blonde sich gerade an ihn kuschelte, hielt Auba in noch einmal ab. Der Jüngere stöhnte genervt und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Was denn jetzt noch?!“, fragte er und hörte sich alles andere als begeistert an.  
„Naja, ich dachte… wir könnten Mo doch ein Foto schicken? Ein bisschen Platz lassen in der Mitte…?“, schlug Auba vor und schaute Marco aus dem Augenwinkel an, während er schon nach seinem Handy griff. Der Blick des Blonden wurde weich und er lächelte sanft.  
„Na klar. Freut er sich bestimmt“, stimmte er zu. Sie rückten noch ein wenig auseinander, sodass eigentlich noch Moritz zwischen sie passen würde, dann lächelten sie verschlafen in die Kamera. Auba betrachtete das Ergebnis und nickte zufrieden. Nicht sonderlich schön, aber selten. Dann öffnete er wieder ihre What’s App Gruppe.  
  
Aubame [01:17]  
_[Foto]_  
Nous t’aimons, bébé. Schlaf gut. :*  <3  
  
Bébé [01:18]  
_*___* ich wünschte, ich wäre bei euch! Schlaft auch gut und träumt was schönes <3_  
  
„Darf ich jetzt?“, nuschelte Marco verschlafen und brachte Auba so dazu, dass er sein Handy weglegte und seine Arme ausbreitete. Direkt kuschelte der Blonde sich in seine Arme und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Auba strich zärtlich durch Marcos ohnehin schon leicht verwuschelte Strähnen und erntete damit ein zufriedenes Schnurren.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Auba vom Geruch des frisch gekochten Kaffees wach. Es klapperte ein wenig unten in der Küche, wobei er sich erst einmal nichts dachte – bis er merkte, dass Marco noch in seinen Armen lag. Von der Sonne, die ins Zimmer schien, schloss er, dass es schon am Vormittag war und ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte das – halb elf. Vorsichtig versuchte er seinen Arm unter Marco hervorzuziehen, doch bevor er das auch nur ansatzweise schaffte, wurde sachte die Schlafzimmertür aufgeschoben, von einem Moritz, der ein Tablett voll mit leckerem Frühstück trug. Als er sah, dass Auba wach war, strahlte er den Älteren an, als gäbe es morgens um halb elf keinen schöneren Anblick als den verschlafenen Gabuner, der ihren blonden Freund im Arm hielt.  
„Guten Morgen, Auba“, flüsterte Mo mit einem Lächeln. Er stellte das Tablett auf Marcos Nachttisch ab, ehe er zu den beiden ins Bett krabbelte und sich an den Gabuner schmiegte.  
„Guten Morgen, bébé“, schnurrte er und drückte Mo einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Der Jüngste wurde ein wenig rot und wandte den Blick ab. Auba sah ihn verletzt an, dachte er habe etwas falsch gemacht. Gerade, als er zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen wollte, kam ihm der andere allerdings zuvor.  
„Ich habe Frühstück gemacht“, erwähnte Mo das Offensichtliche und Auba lachte leise.  
„Merci“, hauchte der Gabuner und lehnte sich direkt wieder vor, um seinen Freund zu küssen, doch ehe er dazu kam, war der Jüngere ein wenig von ihm abgerückt und schaute Marco an.  
„Sollten wir Marco nicht wecken?“, fragte er, doch Auba schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Gib ihm noch ein paar Minuten, der Shoot war anstrengend und nach dem Essen war er auch erst irgendwann nach eins Zuhause. Sorry übrigens, dass ich erst so spät geschrieben habe. Bin auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.“, erklärte Auba und zog Mo am Arm zu sich, nur um ihn richtig an sich zu kuscheln.  
„Schon ok“, nuschelte der Jüngere und versuchte sich los zu machen.  
„Alles ok?“, fragte Auba, als er den Griff lockerte und Mo seine Freiheit ließ. Warum ging der Jüngste ihm nur so aus dem Weg?  
„Klar… i-ich hab nur noch was in der Küche vergessen“, damit sprang er auf und rannte förmlich aus dem Schlafzimmer, wovon dann auch prompt Marco wach wurde.  
„Was los?“, murmelte der verschlafen, schmiegte sich mehr an Aubas Seite. Der Gabuner seufzte, nahm Marcos Körperwärme in sich auf und zog ihn noch ein wenig näher an sich. Immerhin einer der beiden wollte noch mit ihm kuscheln.  
„Mo ist da. Hat Frühstück gemacht“, erklärte er leise. Natürlich war Marco beim Wort _Frühstück_ schlagartig wach.  
„Oh! Geil!“, sagte er und blickte das Tablett mit strahlenden Augen an. „Mo, du bist der Beste!“, rief er noch, damit der Jüngere es hörte, ehe er nach einer Kaffeetasse griff.  
„Ich geh mal duschen“, murmelte Auba ehe er aufstand, ein paar gemütliche Klamotten aus dem Schrank holte und ins Bad trottete. Marco schaute ihm nur verwundert hinterher und fragte sich, was wohl vorgefallen war, als er noch geschlafen hatte.  
  
Auf einmal konnte er nachvollziehen, wie Mo sich so fühlen konnte, als würde er nicht dazugehören. Denn so fühlte er sich auch gerade. Kaum war Mo ein paar Minuten mit ihm alleine, schon wollte er Marco dabei haben. Wenn Marco gerade nicht erreichbar war, ging er ihm aus dem Weg. Wenn er mit ihm kuscheln wollte, ohne dass der Blonde da war, schob er ihn weg. Es war zum verrückt werden. Auba wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er Mo je getan hatte. Er liebte den Kleinen, wollte, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er Auba auch liebte. Er sagte und schrieb doch immer _ich liebe **euch**_. Warum hatte Auba dann trotzdem das Gefühl, dass Mo eigentlich nur Marco wollte, eigentlich nur Marco _liebte_.  
Während er so regungslose unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl gestanden und über ihre Beziehung sinniert hatte, hatte er natürlich nicht mitbekommen, wie die Türe aufgegangen und Mo ins Badezimmer gekommen war. Der Kleine zog sich aus, ehe er langsam die Schiebetür zur Dusche öffnete und hinter Auba ins Wasser trat. Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um die Hüfte des Gabuners, drückte sich von hinten an ihn und küsste ihn zwischen die Schulterblätter.  
„Es tut mir leid. Je suis désolé“, flüsterte er und verzog bei seinem deutschen Akzent in seinem nicht mal mäßigen Französisch das Gesicht. Auba lächelte traurig und fand es süß, dass Mo sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihm das auch in seiner Muttersprache zu sagen.  
„Ich… weiß auch nicht. Immer wenn ich dich sehe… ich werde immer ganz nervös und habe Angst mich mit irgendwas komplett zum Deppen zu machen… ich will dich glücklich machen“, flüsterte Mo und schmiegte sich weiter an Aubas Rücken.  
„Du machst mich glücklich. Wenn du einfach du selbst bist“, sagte Auba, spürte, wie Mo nickte.  
„Manchmal ist das gar nicht so einfach“, murmelte der Jüngere. Der Gabuner drehte sich in dessen Umarmung um und schlang ebenfalls seine Arme um Moritz.  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich liebe dich. Vor allem, wenn ich sehe, wie du mit Marco umgehst… wie frei und unbeschwert du bist, wenn er da ist“ Auba drückte Mo an sich, küsste seine Haare und schloss die Augen. „Ich wünschte, du wärst bei mir auch so.“  
„Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht liebe. Es ist nur… man wird doch immer mit der Zeit sicherer, je mehr man sich an Leute gewöhnt. Marco und ich kennen uns schon so lange, aber wir…“, Mo ließ den Satz unbeendet, drückte stattdessen einen Kuss auf Aubas Brust.  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte der Gabuner traurig.  
„Weißt du… manchmal da kann ich gar nicht glauben, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich bekomme noch voll oft dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, fang wie blöd an zu grinsen und mein Kopf ist einfach nur noch voll von dir. Überall bist du und das ist schön. Aber das verunsichert mich manchmal. Ich hab dann Angst, dass ich irgendwas mache, was du lächerlich findest oder blöd und kindisch und dass ich dich dann verliere“, erklärte Mo und sah Auba schließlich aus großen Augen an. Der Gabuner erwiderte seinen Blick, während ein liebevolles Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.  
„Falls du dich dann besser fühlst… in mir kribbelt es auch immer, wenn ich dich sehe. Egal was du machst. Du verlierst mich nicht. Ich bin selber lächerlich und kindisch.“ Auba zwinkerte und Mo musste einfach lachen. Dann drückte er den Gabuner wieder an sich, umarmte ihn, küsste seine Brust und fuhr mit seinen Händen über dessen Rücken.  
  
„Ok, und wo ihr schon dabei seid“, sagte Marco, der sich scheinbar auch in der Zwischenzeit ins Bad geschlichen hatte und gerade die Türe zur Dusche aufschob. Ehe er weitere redete, schlang er seine Arme um seine beiden Freunde und küsste sie jeweils auf die Wange. „Auba, möchte du Mo nicht direkt noch sagen, wie eifersüchtig du auf Leo bist?“  
„Bin ich gar nicht!“, stieß Auba empört aus, dann schaute er Moritz an. „Bin ich nicht!“  
Der Jüngere lachte leise, ehe er einen Kuss auf Aubas Lippen hauchte.  
„Ich mag es, wenn du eifersüchtig bist“  
„Schön. Da das jetzt geklärt ist, können wir dann wieder ins Bett und kuscheln? Hier ist doof!“, murrte Marco und drehte das Wasser ab, nur um seine beiden lachenden Freunde aus der Dusche und ins Bett zu ziehen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuchel guckte sowieso schon die ganze Zeit zu ihnen rüber, als würden sie irgendwas aushecken – schon wieder einen neuen Scherz für das nächste Training oder so. Als ob sie so etwas tun würden. Niemals.  
> „Dafür verwöhnen wir dich heute Abend“, zwinkerte Auba, was Marco mit einem liebevollen Lächeln quittierte. 
> 
>  
> 
> oder: Zeit zu zweit, eine geschenkte Boxershorts, ein verschlafenes Essen und ein fake-schmollender Marco, der am Ende der Nacht doch glücklich wird. 
> 
> Also: well, that escalated quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich kann das nicht erklären :'D wirklich nicht. Aber ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt

Eine Runde weiter in der Europa League. Zwar durch ein Eigentor von Casillas, aber weiter war halt weiter. Mo konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er seine Beine vor sich ausstreckte. Sie waren im Flugzeug nach Dortmund, nach Hause. Auch wenn sie erst noch nach Brackel mussten, Moritz freute sich endlich wieder daheim zu sein. Auba saß neben ihm und wühlte noch immer in seinem Rucksack. Vermutlich suchte er mal wieder seine Kopfhörer. Marco, der auf Aubas anderer Seite saß, ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren, hatte den Kopf zurück gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie hatten sich ein wenig relaxen verdient.  
Mo spielte mit seinen eigenen Kopfhörern in der Hand herum, wartete, dass Auba sich wieder ordentlich hinsetzte. Er wollte den Gabuner noch etwas fragen, bevor jeder wieder in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt versank.  
Auba tauchte schließlich mit einem triumphierenden _HA!_ und seinen Kopfhörern in der Hand wieder auf und grinste Mo an, der bei dem Anblick einfach lachen musste.  
„Glückwunsch“, feixte der Jüngere und bekam sofort einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm.  
„Hey!“, machte Auba gespielt mürrisch und Moritz streckte ihm einfach die Zunge aus, was den Gabuner regelrecht strahlen ließ. Er liebte es einfach, den Jüngeren so locker zu sehen, besonders, da er sich offensichtlich auch anstrengte bei Auba er selbst zu sein.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dir ja einen schönen Vorschlag machen…“, sagte Mo und machte ein gespielt nachdenkliches Gesicht.  
„Ich höre!“, sagte Auba sogleich und drehte sich ihm komplett zu, damit er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Mo wurde ein wenig rot und lächelte leicht.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du nach dem Auslaufen mit zu mir kommst? Wir könnten uns einen schönen Nachmittag machen“, erzählte er Auba von seiner Idee und hoffte, dass der Gabuner verstand, dass er mit ihm allein sein wollte. Ohne ihren Freund.  
„Ey! Und mich lasst ihr einfach Zuhause versauern oder was?“, muckte Marco sich sofort und beugte sich vor, um die beiden ansehen zu können. Mo grinste ihn an und zwinkerte.  
„Sorry, Babe. Aber wie wäre es denn, wenn du zum Abendessen dazu kommst?“, fragte der Jüngere und wuschelte durch Marcos Haare, der direkt versuchte dessen Hände wegzufuchteln.  
„Na gut. Dann macht euch halt einfach so einen schönen Nachmittag, ihr…. Ihr Turteltäubchen!“, pratzte Marco in bester, gefaketer Eifersuchtsmanier. Mo und Auba lachten, würden ihm gern jeder einen Kuss aufdrücken, aber sie waren ja leider nicht alleine im Flieger. Tuchel guckte sowieso schon die ganze Zeit zu ihnen rüber, als würden sie irgendwas aushecken – schon wieder einen neuen Scherz für das nächste Training oder so. Als ob sie so etwas tun würden. Niemals.  
"Dafür verwöhnen wir dich heute Abend“, zwinkerte Auba, was Marco mit einem liebevollen Lächeln quittierte.  
  
Nach dem Auslaufen in Brackel war Auba noch einmal kurz nach Hause gefahren, um seinen Koffer wegzubringen und ein paar frische Klamotten zu holen. Moritz nutzte die Zeit, um seine eigene Wäsche in die Waschmaschine zu schmeißen und um noch schnell in den nächsten Supermarkt zu flitzen, um ein wenig einzukaufen. Er hoffte, dass seine Freunde nichts gegen Lasagne einzuwenden hatten.  
Als er wieder Zuhause war, war Auba bereits da und hatte sich daran gemacht, Moritz Wäsche im Wohnzimmer auf den Wäscheständer zu hängen. Der Jüngere blieb einen Moment fassungslos im Flur stehen, ehe er in die Küche ging, um die Lebensmittel weg zu räumen. Als alles verstaut war, gesellte er sich zu Auba, stellte sich hinter den Gabuner und schlang seine Arme um ihn.  
„Was machst du denn da?“, lachte er, während er sein Gesicht an Aubas Rücken schmiegte.  
„Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich hänge deine Wäsche auf“, kam prompt die ernste Antwort des Älteren und Moritz kicherte ein wenig.  
„Das sehe ich. Aber warum?“  
„Na, du warst noch nicht wieder da und dann war gerade die Waschmaschine fertig, da dachte ich, ich tue dir einen Gefallen“, erklärte Auba, als wäre es das allernatürlichste der Welt, dass er Moritz Boxershorts auf eine Wäscheleine hing. Der Jüngere fasste dem Gabuner an die Hüften und drehte ihn sanft zu sich um. Der Ältere hielt passenderweise gerade die Batman-Boxershorts in der Hand, die er und Marco dem Jüngeren mal geschenkt hatten.  
Mo schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, dann stellte er sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen und presste seine Lippen gegen Aubas.  
„Danke“, hauchte er und umarmte den Älteren, vergrub seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge und seufzte wohlig, als auch der andere seine Arme um ihn legte. Er fühlte sich so wohl in dessen Umarmungen, sie waren immer so herzlich und voller Liebe, dass Moritz gar nicht mehr weg wollte. Auba drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und hielt ihn eine Weile einfach nur fest.  
„Für dich doch gerne. Es ist übrigens gut zu wissen, dass du die hier“, Auba löste sich von ihm und hielt ihm die Shorts vor sein Gesicht „auch anziehst!“  
Die beiden fingen gleichzeitig an zu lachen und Mo spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln, dass sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete.  
„Ja, was soll ich auch sonst damit tun“, grinste er. Auba zuckte mit den Schultern, dann machte er sich daran die restliche Wäsche aufzuhängen, wobei Mo ihm bereitwillig half.  
  
Als die beiden schließlich fertig waren und auch viel gelacht hatten, machten sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Moritz legte einen der Mission: Impossible Filme in den DVD-Player und kuschelte sich an Auba. So wie er sich selbst kannte, würde er sowieso innerhalb der nächsten paar Minuten einschlafen, denn obwohl er nicht gespielt hatte, war er einfach total müde.  
Auba legte einen Arm um ihn und zog Mo in seine Seite.  
„Mach es dir ruhig richtig gemütlich, Bébé“, murmelte er und drückte einen Kuss auf Mos Haare. Der Jüngere musste unwillkürlich lächeln und das Bedürfnis von Auba geküsst zu werden, war plötzlich viel zu groß um ignoriert zu werden. So hob Mo den Kopf und schaute den Älteren erwartungsvoll an, hoffte, dass er ihn verstand.  
Da hätte er sich natürlich keine Sorgen machen müssen, denn ein Blick in Mos Augen verriet Auba scheinbar alles was er wissen musste. Der Gabuner lehnte sich Mo entgegen und legte erst nur leicht seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren, wartete ab, wie er reagieren würde.  
In Mo schienen Funken zu sprühen. Das mittlerweile wohlbekannte Kribbeln breitete sich aus, durchzog seinen ganzen Körper, er fühlte sich schwerelos, seine ganze Konzentration lag auf Aubas Lippen. Begierig presste er sich dem Älteren entgegen, forderte mehr von ihm und legte seine Hand in Aubas Nacken. Der Gabuner kam Mos stiller Bitte nur zu gerne nach, vertiefte den Kuss und begann damit, ausgiebig Mos Mund zu erkunden, bis er jeden kleinen Zentimeter kannte. Ihre Zungen bewegten sich eher miteinander als gegeneinander und Auba seufzte schon fast, so gut fühlte sich das alles an. Er war so froh, dass er Mo endlich im Arm halten konnte, scheinbar ohne dass der Jüngere sich zu viele Gedanken machte. Er genoss den Moment, versuchte Mo sogar noch ein wenig näher an sich zu ziehen, was eher unmöglich war, so nah wie sie schon bei einander saßen.  
Moritz fasste sich schließlich ein Herz, kletterte auf Aubas Schoß, denn auch er wollte den anderen so nah wie möglich spüren. Er umfasste dessen Gesicht, als er sich an ihn presste und fühlte, wie Aubas Hände auf seinen Hintern glitten. Keuchend unterbrach der Jüngere den Kuss, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Aubas und lächelte glücklich.  
„Danke“, flüsterte er und schaute in Aubas dunkel Augen. Der Gabuner schüttelte leicht den Kopf und küsste Mos Nasenspitze.  
„Nein. Danke dir. Dafür, dass du heute einfach _du_ bist. Es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass du weißt, dass du bei mir und auch bei Marco immer du selbst sein kannst und dich nicht verstellen brauchst“, erwiderte Auba und küsste ganz zärtlich Mos Lippen.  
Der Jüngere lächelte, ehe er gähnen musste und leise kicherte.  
„Sorry“, murmelte er und erntete ein leises Lachen von Auba, der ihn direkt noch einmal küsste.  
„Alles gut. Mach es dir ruhig bequem“, antwortete er und grinste Mo an.  
„Hinlegen?“, fragte der Jüngere noch, was Auba mit einem Nicken quittierte, ehe er zur flauschigen Decke griff, sich auf dem Sofa ausbreitete und Mo mit sich runter zog, bis er auf ihm lag. Als der eine gemütliche Position gefunden hatte, breitete Auba die Decke über ihnen aus und schlang seine Arme um seinen Freund. Beide dachten noch daran, wie schön es war, dass sie so zusammen auf dem Sofa lagen, ehe sie wegdösten.  
  
Das war dann schließlich auch die Position, in der Marco sie fand. Er wunderte sich schon, warum die Menümusik von Mission: Impossible lief und es sonst so verdächtig ruhig war in der Wohnung. Als er allerdings ins Wohnzimmer kam, musste er schon schmunzeln, denn da lagen seine beiden Freunde, Mo auf Auba, auf dem Sofa und waren am Schlafen.  
Marco grinste, ehe er zu ihnen ging und jedem sanft über die Wange streichelte, sie dann jeweils sanft auf den Mund küsste. Auba ließ nur ein leises _mmmh_ hören, schlief aber weiter. Moritz hingegen öffnete verschlafen seine Augen und lächelte Marco an.  
„Hey“, nuschelte er.  
„Hey Schlafmütze. Wie war das mit _wir haben das Essen fertig, wenn du kommst_?“, grinste der Blonde, doch als Mo direkt ein _shit_ murmelte und hastig versuchte von Auba aufzustehen, um in die Küche zu gehen, legte er ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf den Arm.  
„Sh. War nur ein Spaß, Mo. Bleib noch ein wenig liegen, ich bestell Thai für uns. Ich habe heute keine Lust mehr auf Kochen, können wir gerne morgen nachholen“, beschwichtige er den Jüngeren, ehe er aufstand und sein Handy zückte.  
  
Als schließlich alle drei Fußballer gesättigt waren, räumten sie noch zusammen auf, ehe sie in Mos Schlafzimmer verschwanden. Bei der Prügelei darum, wer als erstes ins Bad konnte, gewann Auba, da half auch Marcos _Das ist so unfair!_ nicht. Und weil der Blonde, als Auba im Bad fertig war, noch immer mit seinem Handy beschäftigt war, drängelte Moritz sich einfach schon mal vor – was natürlich noch mehr Gemecker von Marco zur Folge hatte. Mo kicherte leise, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und in Richtung Waschbecken ging. Aus dem Schlafzimmer hört er nur noch ein _Das habe ich gehört, Moritz!_ von Marco und Aubas lautes Lachen. Wenn er nicht vorher schon wusste, dass er mit den beiden unwahrscheinlich großes Glück hatte, dann wusste er es allerspätestens jetzt.  
  
Wenig später ging er bettfertig und nur in Boxershorts zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, wo ein immer noch kichernder Auba und ein beleidigter Marco auf ihn warteten. Der Blonde warf ihm im Vorbeigehen einen vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe er ins Bad stakste und irgendwas von _erst kein Essen und dann auch noch als letzter ins Bad_ murrte.  
Mo und Auba grinsten sich an, dann klopfte der Gabuner auf die Matratze. Der Jüngere lächelte und kletterte schließlich auf das Bett, ließ sich neben Auba wieder, der ihn direkt in den Arm nahm und küsste. Moritz liebte es, dass der Gabuner immer seine Nähe und den Körperkontakt suchte. Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur da und küssten sich, streichelten über die weiche Haut des anderen, ganz ruhig, ließen sich Zeit dabei. Moritz seufzte leise und drängte sich noch ein wenig näher an Auba, konnte einfach nicht genug von dem Gabuner bekommen.  
„Na toll“, kam es plötzlich von Türrahmen und ließ die beiden auseinander fahren. „Jetzt fangt ihr damit auch schon ohne mich an!“  
Moritz und Pierre tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann rückte Mo auf die andere Bettseite, sodass die Mitte frei war.  
„Marco, mon chouchou“, schnurrte Auba und Moritz lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken runter.  
„Ne, nichts _chouchou_ “, sagte Marco, während er seine Klamotten faltete und in sein Fach in Mos Kleiderschrank legte.  
„Doch, du darfst heute in die Mitte“, sagte Mo mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Der Blonde drehte sich zu ihnen um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Aha? Aber da schläfst du doch immer“, antwortete er und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.  
„Aber wir haben doch versprochen, dass wir dich verwöhnen werden“, erinnerte ihn Auba mit tiefer Stimme, während er ihn aus dunklen Augen anschaute. Moritz nickte zustimmend, sein Blick auf Marcos durchtrainierten Oberkörper fixiert. Als er von Auba geküsst und gestreichelt wurde, ist er schon hart geworden, doch die Aussicht Marco anzufassen, den Älteren in den Wahnsinn zu treiben… ihm entwich ein leises Stöhnen bei dem Gedanken und das reichte dem Blonden wohl auch schon, denn auch seine Augen verdunkelten sich, huschten zwischen Auba und Mo hin und her, die ihn mit lusterfüllten Blicken musterten.  
„Tja… dann würde ich mal behaupten, die hier brauche ich nicht“, sagte Marco und griff nach dem Bund seiner Boxershorts, um sich des Kleidungsstücks zu entledigen.  
„Warte!“, keuchte Mo, sein Blick auf Marcos Finger geheftet. „I-ich will…“ Mo kletterte vom Bett herunter ohne den Blick vom Blonden zu lassen. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu, streichelte mit seiner Hand ganz leicht über Marcos Brustkorb, seine Brustwarzen, seine Rippen, Bauchmuskeln… der Blonde erzitterte unter seiner Berührung, sog scharf die Luft ein, als er mit einem Finger am Hosenbund entlang strich, die weiche Haut dort liebkoste. Moritz hörte Aubas unregelmäßigen Atem vom Bett her, stellte sich vor, wie der Gabuner seine eigene Hand über seine Boxershorts fahren ließ. Der Jüngere biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann kniete er sich vor Marco und leckte sich über die Lippen. Der Blonde keuchte, wusste nicht so recht, was gerade geschah. Sein Blick suchte Pierre, doch der war auf Moritz konzentriert und so blieb ihm nichts übrig, als seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem jungen Mann zu widmen, der vor ihm kniete und sich beim Anblick seiner Beule über die Lippen geleckt hatte.  
  
Moritz liebte Marco und seinen durchtrainierten Körper, seine helle Haut, seine Muskeln, die Geräusche, die er machte, wenn Mo eine ganz besonders sensible Stelle liebkoste. So wie jetzt, als er mit der Zunge ganz langsam am Bund von Marcos Boxershorts entlang glitt, denselben Weg, den zuvor noch seine Finger nahmen. Der Blonde ließ über ihm ein leises Keuchen hören, versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das Moritz trotzdem wahrnahm und ihn unheimlich stolz machte. Er spürte, wie sich Marcos Muskeln anspannten, wie ihm der Atem stockte. Moritz liebte es, dass Marco so auf ihn und seine Berührungen reagierte.  
„Moritz“, keuchte der Blonde und vergrub eine Hand in dessen dunklen Haaren. Der Jüngere schloss kurz die Augen, genoss es, wie sein Name aus Marcos Mund klang, wie seine Stimme die beiden Silben auf eine Weise betonte, wie nur Marco es konnte. Er spürte, wie Marcos Begierde, seine Lust in Moritz Namen mitschwangen.  
„Marco“, murmelte er, sodass seine Lippen so gerade über die nackte Haut des Blonden strichen. Er fuhr mit dem Mund über Marcos Boxershorts, über die sehr offensichtliche Beule, hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Dann fuhr er die Kontur vorsichtig mit seinem Zeigefinger nach, ganz sanft, als könnte er etwas kaputt machen. Er spürte, wie Marcos Beherrschung bröckelte, wie er zittrig einatmete und sich der Griff in Mos Haaren festigte. Das Gefühl, als Marco leicht an seinen Haaren zog, ließ ihn leise stöhnen, den Mund noch immer nah an Marcos Unterwäsche. Der Blonde keuchte, rollte die Vibration doch förmlich über sein Glied, nur geschützt von dem dünnen Stoff, der noch darauf lag und viel zu viel war.  
„Bébé“, keuchte Auba, holte Moritz wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Mit großen Augen blickte er schließlich zu Marco hoch, ehe er langsam – _zu langsam_ – die Boxershorts herunterzog, darauf achtete, dass er dabei mit den Händen sanft über Marcos Oberschenkel streichelte, über seine Knie, die Waden herunter. Überall, wo er Marco berührte, hinterließ er eine Spur Gänsehaut, für den Blonden fühlte es sich an, als würde er in Flammen stehen. Es war so gut, aber bei weitem nicht genug.  
Moritz Blick war den Stück Stoff gefolgt, doch nun, da es nicht mehr im Weg war, hob er den Blick, schnurrte fast, als er Marcos Erektion direkt vor Augen hatte, ohne die nervigen Boxershorts, nur der harte Schaft, die weiche Haut… Er leckte sich noch einmal über die Lippen, am liebsten würde er…  
„Moritz!“, knurrte Auba mit seinem französischen Akzent, der tiefen Stimmen, die so viel Lust in ihm freisetzte und ihn gleichzeitig gefangen nahmen. Er _hörte_ förmlich, dass Aubas Augen fast schwarz waren und der Gedanke daran ließ ihn keuchen. Er drehte den Kopf, stöhnte, als Marco noch einmal – wenn auch ungewollte – dadurch an seinen Haaren zog. Als er die Szene auf dem Bett sah, war das allerdings bereits wieder vergessen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als er seinen Blick über den Körper des Gabuners wandern ließ, über seine dunkle Haut, die so weich aussah… wie auf einem Präsentierteller lag Auba da, auf der Seite, sodass sie beide seinen ganzen Körper sehen konnten. Er hatte seine Boxershorts ausgezogen, die eine Hand stützte seinen Kopf, während die andere immer wieder ganz langsam sein Glied massierte. Seine Augen waren auf Marco und Mo fixiert, wie sie mitten im Schlafzimmer standen – oder in Mos Fall: knieten. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und er musste nichts weiter sagen, damit Mo aufstand und nach Marcos Hand griff, um den Blonden zum Bett zu ziehen.  
„Enfin“, murmelte Auba, der sofort anfing Marco zu küssen, während der Jüngste über dessen Brustwarzen leckte. Der Blonde stöhnte in Aubas Mund, reckte sich Moritz entgegen, der eine Hand ausstreckte, um Marcos Sixpack nachzuzeichnen. Er liebte den Blonden und das wollte er ihm auch zeigen.  
Marco keuchte und wandte sich, als auch Auba anfing jedes Stückchen seiner nackten, weichen Haut zu küssen, dass er irgendwie erreichen konnte. Mo ließ vom Blonden ab, damit er sich auf Auba konzentrieren konnte. Der Jüngste lehnte sich derweil zurück und beobachtete, wie Aubas dunkle Lippen immer wieder auf Marcos helle Haut trafen, wie sie ihn liebkosten. Mos Blick glitt über den Körper des Blonden, verharrte, als er Aubas Hand auf Marcos Bauch sah. Der Kontrast faszinierte ihn, er liebte sowohl Marcos helle Haut, die selbst im Sommer nicht braun wurde, weil der Blonde sich so dick eincremen musste, um nicht rot zu werden, als auch den dunklen Ton von Aubas gesamten Körper, besonders, wenn er einen von ihnen berührte und der Kontrast so klar zur Geltung kam, wie in diesem Moment.  
  
„Bitte“, murmelte Marco schließlich, die Augen geschlossen, eine Hand in Aubas Haaren, eine auf Mos Oberschenkel. Der Jüngste hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auch wieder daran gemacht, Marco zu küssen, seine Lippen über diesen wunderschönen Körper wandern zu lassen. Auba warf Moritz einen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Dann machte es sich der Jüngste neben Marco gemütlich, ließ seine Finger immer wieder gemütlich über Marcos Brust streicheln, während er zärtlich Worte in das Ohr des Blonden flüsterte.  
„Du bist so wunderschön“, murmelte er, während Auba seine Lippen um Marcos Erektion schloss. Der Blonde keuchte, leicht überfordert, von der nassen Wärme, die sein Glied umgab und den sanften Lippen, die über sein Ohr strichen.  
„Wenn du dich nur sehen könntest, wie du hier liegst… Ich liebe es, wenn du diese wundervollen Geräusche machst, während Pierre seine vollen Lippen um dich schließt… wie du dich ihm entgegen drückst… so ungeduldig, so voller Leidenschaft“, flüsterte Mo weiter. Seine Finger hielten nicht inne in ihren Berührungen, streiften immer wieder unregelmäßig über Marcos Brustwarzen, während seine Stimme direkt in dessen Ohr flüsterte, er jeden Atemzug spürte, jede kleine Bewegung von Moritz Lippen.  
„Ich liebe dich“, hauchte Mo. Der Blonde drehte den Kopf, sah ihn aus glasigen Augen an. Er war ganz in seiner Lust gefangen, konzentriert auf Aubas Lippen, die unablässig an ihm saugten, ihn liebkosten, doch Mos Liebeserklärung hatte er gehört, so klar, klarer noch als sonst, wenn sie nicht noch Sex hatten. Der Jüngste sparte oft an diesen drei kleinen Worten und umso schöner war es, sie dann von ihm zu hören.  
„Ich sollte einen Spiegel anbauen… damit du dich sehen kannst…“, murmelte Mo und richtete seinen Blick auf Auba. Ein liebevolles Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das Auba mit seinen Augen erwiderte.  
„Sag mir, Marco… macht Auba das gut? Gefällt es dir?“, fragte Mo und schaute wieder den Blonden an, sah in sein Gesicht, dass verzerrt war vor Lust.  
„J-ja… bitte… so gut“, keuchte Marco und schloss die Augen. „F-fast…“  
„Sieh Pierre an, Marco“, flüsterte der Jüngste und wartete bis Marco wieder die Augen öffnete. Mit schweren Lidern schaute er Auba an, der seinen Kopf auf und ab bewegte, schaute zu, wie sein Glied immer wieder in Pierres Mund verschwand, spürte, wie der Gabuner mit der Zunge seine Eichel massierte, über seine weiche Haut leckte…  
„Ich finde, er hat verdient, dass du kommst, Marco. Er gibt sich solche Mühe… Fühlt es sich nicht gut an, wie er an dir saugt, dich massiert? Wie seine vollen Lippen dich umschließen...  mmmmmh“, machte Mo und noch bevor Marco wusste, wie ihm geschah, kam er ihn Aubas Mund, mit einem lauten Stöhnen fiel der Name des Gabuners von seinen Lippen.  
  
Der Blonde lag zwischen seinen Freunden und konnte die Augen kaum offen halten. Auba leckte sich noch immer über die Lippen, während Moritz die Decke über sie zog und dann seine Arme um Marco schlang. Er hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und schloss die Augen. Auba machte es sich auf Marcos andere Seite gemütlich, legte ebenfalls die Arme um den Blonden, sodass er auch Moritz Arme berührte. Der Jüngste lächelte zufrieden und nachdem er noch ein leises _Ich liebe euch_ geflüstert hatte, schlief er glücklich, mit Marco in seinen Armen, ein.

**Author's Note:**

> Story Title: "Vom Zauber des Wildfräuleins" von Versengold


End file.
